


Kinktober 2018 Daddy/Corest/Cock Worship

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, corest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Star and Rafael engage in some role play.





	Kinktober 2018 Daddy/Corest/Cock Worship

How did he find himself in these situations? Rafael was naked in his bedroom, while his son’s best friend was in his bathroom. He was raked with several confusing feelings as he sat on his bed.

“Oh, Daddy. I’m ready.” Star Butterfly stepped into view. She was nude save for a pink corset with white laces. The corset stopped right at the base of her breast, leaving her pink nipples in full view. The girl wore her hair in two pigtails. “Do I look sexy Daddy?” She noticed his very erect penis. “I’d say that’s a yes.”

Star got on her knees to get a better look at his manhood. “Oh Daddy,” she said between kisses, “Your cock is so good. So big and strong. Like you daddy.”

Rafael let out a series of prays in spanish as she ran her tongue across his shaft. She placed a big kiss on each of his big hairy balls. The princess leapt up into his lap. Her swollen lips rumped up against him. She pressed her mouth right in his ear and hissed, “Do you want to fuck me Daddy?”

With an animal growl, Rafael pulled the girl down on to the bed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Star giggled.

She fell onto her stomach, Rafael grabbed her pigtails as he put his cock into her wet sex.

“Oh, oh princess. You feel so good. So good. Make Daddy feel good.”

“Ah, yes Daddy. Fuck me hard. Fuck me hard!”

Rafael felt himself cum. “Yeah, take it for Daddy.” He gave her some last few thrusts as he finished


End file.
